


Incompatible Schedules

by Engineer104



Series: (Un)reliable with the Ladies [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mornings, Tea in Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineer104/pseuds/Engineer104
Summary: For 'Lance Loves Ladies' Week, Day 1:  Morning/ NightPidge needs to stop falling asleep in strange places





	Incompatible Schedules

**Author's Note:**

> My first Voltron event week!!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!

"Pidge."

"Unh."

"Pidge..."

"Ehh."

"Pidge!"

"Mmm, go away, Lance."

"Katie!"

Pidge shot up like Lance had flipped a switch. Her glare when she turned her head was icy, but the effect was entirely ruined by her obvious drowsiness. Beneath Lance's feet, the Green Lion rumbled a growl, apparently picking up on Pidge's mood.

"So any reason you decided to sleep in your Lion?" Lance wondered, crossing his arms as he leaned against the console.

Pidge rubbed her forehead, brushing hair away from her face, and shook her head. She yawned and asked, "Have you seen my glasses?"

Lance, smiling fondly, reached forward and plucked them out of her messy hair.

"Thanks," Pidge said, taking them and putting them on. She blinked, already looking more alert. "What's going on? Are we under attack?"

"Not this time," said Lance, "just morning."

"There are no mornings in space," Pidge complained, resting her cheek on her palm. "Keeping time is completely meaningless."

"Maybe, but you should probably do yourself a favor and at least try to maintain a schedule."

Pidge snorted, but she stood up anyway, stretching her arms over her head and yawning yet again. "Do we still have more of that Olkari tea?"

Lance led the way out of the Green Lion, who was kind enough to drop her head and allow them out. Pidge patted her jaw affectionately once they stood in the hangar.

"I'm never going to forgive them for enabling you," Lance said, teasing.

"You'd better," Pidge retorted, "because if it wasn't for Ryner your sorry ass would've been beaten by that giant echo cube."

Lance wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to him. "You're never letting that go, are you?"

Pidge allowed him to tuck her into his side, leaning further into him. It made for an interesting, lopsided walk as they headed down the corridor to the kitchen, Lance half-supporting her.

"If it makes you feel better," said Pidge, "I rub it in Shiro's face all the time."

"Why Shiro?" Lance wondered. "Why not Keith or Hunk?"

"Because Shiro is our leader," Pidge said, shrugging. She snaked her arm around Lance's waist. "And I need to remind him he doesn't need to go out of his way to protect _me_."

Right. Lance had noticed that Shiro was just the _slightest_ bit more protective towards Pidge. He wondered if it had anything to do with his friendship with Pidge's brother.

"Well, Shiro wouldn't have to worry so much about you if you'd let _me_ watch out for you."

Pidge pinched his side, enough to express her irritation but not enough to hurt. He swatted her hand away. "We already talked about this," she said. "And you agreed you'd be no more protective of me than of anyone else."

Ah, yes. Pidge had practically strong-armed Lance into that promise when they decided to be a _couple_.

A _couple_. Lance grinned, giddy. He'd never had a girlfriend before, at least not one he liked as much as he liked Pidge. It was still shocking sometimes, considering how long it took him to learn Pidge was even a girl.

(Not that he hadn't thought Pidge was cute before that though.)

In the kitchen, Pidge disentangled herself from his hold and filled a kettle with water, but before she could get too far Lance took it from her. When she pouted, he said, "We both know you'd burn water if it wasn't impossible."

Pidge sighed, crossing her arms. "You don't have to coddle me, Lance."

"You're also still half-asleep," Lance pointed out reasonably.

"I hate it when you're rational." But she slumped in a chair, burying her head in her arms at the table. It was the exact same position Lance had found her in.

"Babe, I'm always rational," Lance teased as he set the kettle on the stove and turned on the burner.

Pidge extracted her arm from underneath her head and flipped him off. So she still hated pet names.

It was fine; it was only a matter of time before Lance found one she actually liked.

While waiting for the water to boil, Lance found the tea mix. It was a pungent leaf that the Olkari mostly used as a stimulant, and its scent kind of reminded him of coffee, though it was brewed like tea. Coran had analyzed its chemical components a while ago, and Shiro, surprisingly a chemistry buff, immediately recognized caffeine in its makeup and insisted they get some. The only problem was, its caffeine content was _higher_ than that of an average coffee bean on Earth, which meant that it was too easy to boil too-strong tea.

And it was still just as bitter.

Well, sugar and honey, at least, were universal.

He set a green mug in front of Pidge, and she looked up from her arm pillow, smiling. "Thank you, Lance." She took the mug, mixed two spoons of the strangely blue Arusian honey into it, and sipped. The steam rising from the cup fogged her glasses, and Lance laughed as he sat beside her with his own mug.

There was a soft swish from the door, and someone said, "I smell tea."

Lance and Pidge turned to see Shiro, his hair sticking up as if he'd just rolled out of bed, eyes drooping from tiredness. And they all knew what sort of hours Shiro kept.

Lance started counting backwards from ten, turning back to Pidge to see her take a long gulp of hot liquid.

When he got to four, she set her mug on the table and said, "Lance."

"Yes, dear?" Lance said, keeping dread from his voice. Oh no, she was going to kill him.

"I am going to get you back for this." She smirked at him, a promise of vengeance in her eyes, as she picked up her tea and drank.

Lance pushed back his chair and stood. "I'm telling Allura that you should pilot the Red Lion instead of Keith," he said, walking right past Shiro, who stared between them with a bemused expression on his face.

Pidge laughed, and despite its rather maniacal edge, Lance couldn't help but smile.


End file.
